The Lost Love
by Kagome-luv-inu
Summary: When Kagome dies and Kikyou is gone but the jewel isn't finished and they still have to deafeat Naraku will Inuyasha love again. I think so. When the reincarnation of a girl that he loved before he met Kikyou and Kagome interferes What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1: The Impossible Possible!

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha guess you do too but I don't own him and neither do you!  
  
Hi, my name is Aeikechi and today I'm gonna tell you my story. I was a normal girl; I thought that there was nothing special about my life, until..  
  
"Hey Yuuske, hey Shari, whatcha doin?" I said plainly. "We're going to check out the Higurashi Shrine to see if the legend is real," said Yuuske.  
  
Shari then asked me quite enthusiastically "Would you like to come?" "Yes! I'm so bored even if it isn't real, lets go!" I answered.  
  
As we entered the well-house, I remembered the legend said that only the chosen ones could use the well.  
  
As we jumped in, I was just about to remind my friends when I realized it, we had passed through the well and were now in Sengoku Jedai.  
  
As Shari and I looked off into the forest mesmorized, Yuuske, being very surprised, started yelling and screaming praises.  
  
As we looked at each other we all screamed when we realized that we were in different clothes and we looked a little different. 


	2. Chapter 2: Amazing!

Something strange happened, Shari into a youkai in a beautiful kimono, I turned into a hanyou in a fine silk kimono and Yuuske's hair grew a little and now looked like Koga the wolf demon's hair and he was dressed like a youkai exterminator.  
  
As we looked at each other we were in awe at first then we started screaming. After we finished screaming, Yuuske looked at us funny, when we asked him what was up he answered "You are, you're even more beautiful than you were before, I mean and the both of you, your curves show so much more and and, I think both of your breasts and your asses got bigger, and I mean look how long your hair is, and so silky looking and well taken care of looking."  
  
After we stopped blushing and Yuuske stopped drooling I suggested "We better find a village quick, before we get hurt."  
  
We all nodded our heads and were off, going as fast as we could to find a village. 


	3. Chapter 3: Wow!

Luckily we found a village. After explaining what happened to us the villagers ushered us to a hut. The hut belonged to the village miko Lady Kaede.  
  
When we entered the hut we saw four people, a young kitsune, a young Buddha monk, a youkai exterminator and an old lady whom we assumed was Lady Kaede.  
  
When I entered the hut first the young kitsune cried "Inuyasha, is that you?" When I looked at the kitsune and stepped into the hut and into some light, the kitsune scurried behind the young youkai exterminator lady.  
  
As I entered the hut I showed my respect for the elderly and bowed in-front of Lady Kaede. I then found a cozy spot in the back corner of the hut.  
  
As soon as Shari, Yuuske and I settled in the door burst open and in stepped .. 


	4. Chapter 4: What?

Inuyasha! "Inuyasha it's you!" shouted the young kitsune as he scurried over to the half dog demon for a hug.  
  
"Hey there Shippou, * Sniff * * Sniff * what the, hey old hag, do ya know that ya got a demon a hanyou and an extra human in here? And, who the hell are they?!" said the dog demon.  
  
"Ye should not worry, I know who they are," said Lady Kaede.  
  
Shari, Yuuske and me got up in alert, looked at each other and gasped. "We looked at each other then asked how does she.. who do we look like... What's going on.."  
  
"All ye sit and I will tell the story," said Lady Kaede. Inuyasha entered the hut, found a seat in a corner with the kitsune and kept shooting us death glares.  
  
"Now, all ye listen, especially you Inuyasha, for ye know these people."  
  
"Now quiet down, this is how the story goes..... " 


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Series of Unfortunat...

Story Sequence  
  
A while before Inuyasha met Kikyou he was in love but he didn't trust the girl, this is what happened. One day a beautiful hanyou princess was sitting by a lake when she felt Inuyasha's presence.  
  
"You, whoever you are, come out, I know you're there, I can feel your presence," the princess said quite calmly and gracefully. As Inuyasha emerged from his hiding place the princess grace fully got up from where she was sitting and turned around and smiled and greeted Inuyasha.  
  
When she turned around and smiled at Inuyasha he became enchanted. He had never seen anyone so beautiful or with a scent so sweet.  
  
Without thinking, he grabbed her, held her close to him and embraced her in a deep passionate kiss.  
  
They continued these meetings until one day, when Inuyasha saw her youkai half sister with hair like hers, kissing, another man, he didn't even stop to smell the scent, he just assumed it was her then charged forward and killed her.  
  
The sisters lover enraged, found the one that Inuyasha loved and killed her.  
  
Inuyasha finally realized what had happened and fought against his lover's sister's lover and killed him. End of Story Sequence  
  
Just as soon as Lady Kaede finished telling the story, a bright light flashed and Shari's, Yuuske's and my own spirit from Sengoku Jedai returned.  
  
"Inuyasha it's, it's you!!!" I said. " * Gasp * Aeikechi is it, is it you?!"said Inuyasha getting up starting to look alert.  
  
"Inuyasha I'll never leave you!" I said. "I love you Aeikechi, and I'll never doubt you again," said Inuyasha now hugging Aeikechi while kissing her. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Best Happily Ever After E...

A while after me, Yuuske and Shari found the rest of the jewel shards, Inuyasha wished that his friends and loved ones would live forever with him happily in youth.  
  
A while after the wish was made Shari and Yuuske got married, Inuyasha and me got married and adopted Shippou (since he really liked us a lot), the young youkai huntress whose name I later found out was Sango and the Buddha monk whose name I later found out was Miroku got married.  
  
A few months after me, Shari and Sango got pregnant, Lady Kaede died and me and Inuyasha moved into her hut. We also built some more huts for Sango and Miroku and Shari and Yuuske to move into.  
  
Hey, my life is great, when you have a life like mine, you know you're special, I now feel like a princess, oh yeah, me and Shari were ones in our past lives! 


End file.
